


You Broke the Dark

by PrioritiesSorted



Series: You're Not Going to Kiss Me, Are You? [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Infidelity, Love Confessions, Season/Series 03, The Harvard Meltdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted
Summary: “Jamie was right there being all handsome and unhooking my bra yet all I could think about was what you’d said to me in Washington.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... over a year later here is Baby Lesbians 3. I do actually have plans for every season but I may not publish them all until I'm like... eighty.

If Rory was being honest, the worst she’d imagined happening at the bicentennial was stumbling over her words, or having something on her face, or falling on the stage; she’d never imagined this. Yet here she was, sitting on the rickety stairs behind the stage, with Paris’s head on her shoulder, and Paris’s tears dripping onto her chest. 

 

“I can’t believe I slept with Jamie. I’m a slut.” Paris’s voice was trembling, vulnerable in a way Rory had heard very few times before. 

 

“No, you’re not, you love him,” Rory said, her heart thumping in her chest. It was so loud, and filled her up so completely, that she almost missed Paris’s quiet response: 

 

“No I don’t, Rory. I don’t love him. I’m dating him because he’s smart and handsome and a college boy: he’s everything I should want for myself but I don’t.” 

 

“Then why did you sleep with him?” Rory asked softly, pushing the flyaway strands of hair away from Paris’s face. Paris said nothing, only continued to sniff quietly. 

 

“I thought maybe… maybe if I had sex then I’d understand what all the fuss was about, that suddenly I’d see the light and I’d stop thinking about-” Paris cut herself off, edging away from where she had been cuddled into Rory’s side. 

 

“About what?” 

 

“About you.” Paris’s voice was so small it was barely there, and Rory wanted so much to pull her back, to protect her, that she barely registered Paris’s words. 

 

“About me?” 

 

“Yes, Rory, that’s what I said,” Paris snapped, and Rory was almost relieved to hear the familiar edge of annoyance in her voice. “Jamie was right there being all handsome and unhooking my bra yet all I could think about was what you’d said to me in Washington.” 

 

“I said a lot of things in Washington.” 

 

“The thing you said before I went on my first date with Jamie. About finding the right person, compatible but not compatible.”

 

“And you don’t think that’s Jamie?” 

 

Paris tutted with impatience, and Rory held back a smile. 

 

“Come on Gilmore, you’re the one getting into Harvard here. Of course it’s not Jamie.” 

 

“Oh. Well I’m sure you’ll find someone-”   
  


“I did, Rory. You,” Paris said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

There was a niggling little part of Rory’s brain that said she must have misunderstood, and she almost opened her mouth to question it, to say,  _ just to clarify, you think I am the right person for you, romantically,  _ but Paris was looking at her with an intensity rare even for her. She looked like a woman with nothing to lose, and Rory supposed she didn’t. 

 

“Paris I…” 

 

“I know. You’ve got your Bukowski reading badboy with the leather jacket and the killer bone structure, but I just wanted you to know. Thought I might as well get all my rejections over with in one fell swoop.” 

 

Paris shrugged Rory’s arm from her shoulder and made to stand up, but Rory held her back. 

 

“No, no don’t go. Just give me a minute. I’m processing.” 

 

Paris huffed but sat back down next to her, awkwardness beginning to seep into the silence as Rory 

 

Sure, she had to admit there had been moments, but Rory had put them down to fleeting thoughts that meant nothing. But when she really thought about it (and she was  _ really  _ thinking about it), those thoughts had been more frequent than she liked to admit. There was the sharp pang of desire seeing Paris dressed up for her date with Tristan; the warm glow and stolen glances of the Bangles concert; the confused pang of disappointment she had felt when Paris had failed to kiss her during Romeo and Juliet; the comfort and familiarity Rory had wanted to hold and keep that night Paris had stayed over. And Washington. Rory had run her fingers through Paris’s silky hair and sent her off a date with Jamie, Jamie who was smart and handsome and a  _ college man,  _ Jamie with whom Paris had  _ sex _ . Rory might be a little jealous of Jamie. Or a lot. Rory was a lot jealous of Jamie, and she had no idea how to deal with that. 

 

It seemed, however, that processing time was over; Paris was staring at her impatiently and, if Rory was not mistaken, vibrating slightly. 

 

“So, would you let me try something?” Rory said eventually, and Paris blinked in surprise. 

 

“I guess.” 

 

Rory leaned forwards, cupping Paris’s face in her hands. Paris was still frowning up at her, and Rory let her fingers smooth over the little lines between Paris’s eyebrows before she leaned forwards and gently pressed her lips to Paris’s. It was never going to be the best kiss in the world; everything was wet from Paris’s tears, and neither she nor Rory seemed able to move their lips for fear of breaking the spell of the moment. Still, once Rory tentatively moved her hands from Paris’s face to her waist, Paris seemed to wake up. She leaned into Rory’s touch and tilted her head to take Rory’s bottom lip between hers. Rory shivered. 

 

A soft cough brought them back to themselves, and Rory could feel the blush rising rapidly in her cheeks as Lorelai waved at them from the doorway, 

 

“Just checking up, but it seems like you two have got everything… okay. I’m just gonna take off.”

 

“Mom, wait-” 

 

“Oh honey, it’s so okay. And hey, at least you’re not gonna get pregnant. Have fun kids.” Lorelai gave another awkward wave before backing out and shutting the door behind her. 

 

“Well, shit,” Paris said, and Rory felt a giggle bubble up inside her. She caught Paris’s eye and got a shy, small smile in return. 

 

“So… how did you… how did your experiment go?” Paris stuttered, and Rory felt a familiar rush of fondness.  _ Oh.  _

 

“I mean… I think it went pretty good. I think… maybe we could try it again?” 

 

“That is good scientific practice.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Sure, when Rory got home there would be college to deal with, and letters to open and decisions to make, but for now there was Paris. 

  
  



End file.
